


Спроси меня.

by Scheinbar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Роджер любит Брайана, но боится, что разрушит их отношения, если они официально начнут встречаться.Брайан любит Роджера, и он очень терпеливый.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizziRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/gifts).



> Серия флаффных зарисовок. =)

\- Мое фирменное блюдо! - Роджер вышел из кухни с двумя тарелками в руках.

\- Что же это? - Отозвался с дивана Брайан. - Неужели это… Быть того не может! Это же сэндвичи! Самые настоящие! Какое мастерство!

\- Смейся-смейся. - Улыбнулся Роджер, опуская тарелки на журнальный столик перед диваном. - Чай?

\- Чай. - Брайан кивнул и неловко сел, стараясь не тревожить подвернутую ногу.

\- Фредди звонил, сказал голову мне оторвет, если тебя не будет на репетиции послезавтра. - Сообщил Роджер, появляясь с двумя огромными кружками чая.

\- Я буду. - Брайан потянул Роджера за рукав, чтобы тот уже наконец успокоился и сел рядом. - Я просто потянул ногу. Сегодня отлежусь и завтра уже будет лучше.

\- Ты точно не хочешь к врачу? - На всякий случай в очередной раз уточнил Роджер.

\- Точно. - Покачав головой Брайан тихо рассмеялся. - С каких пор ты превратился в заботливую мамочку?

\- С тех пор, как… Ты мой друг. - Роджер развел руками. Он явно хотел что-то добавить.

\- Давай поедим и посмотрим фильм? Раз уж ты отказываешь покидать меня на моем смертном одре. - Брайан взял кружку и бутерброд.

Обед прошел в относительной тишине. Роджер залип в телефоне, Брайан щелкал каналы, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь подходящий фильм. На улице начался дождь и сквозь приоткрытое окно на кухне его шорох рассыпался по всей квартире. 

\- Двигайся. - Наконец сказал Роджер, отставляя кружки и тарелки и собираясь устроиться на диване рядом с Брайаном. - Собачий холод!

\- Может стоит тогда закрыть окно на кухне? - Предложил Брайан, тем не менее освобождая Роджеру место у спинки дивана и откидывая плед.

\- Там все еще воняет. - Роджер вытянулся вдоль его тела и завозился, устраиваясь удобнее. Наконец он успокоился и улегся, используя плечо Брайана в качестве подушки, и тот смог накрыть их обоих пледом.

\- После того, как ты сжег завтрак? - Уточнил Брайан и охнул, получив тычок в ребра.

\- Ага, после этого. - Роджер поднял голову и уткнулся холодным носом Брайану в шею. - Ты выбрал фильм?

\- Еще нет. Есть пожелания? - Брайан запустил пальцы в волосы Роджера, одновременно обнимая его и прижимая ближе.

\- Мы хотели посмотреть какой-то ужастик. Помнишь, когда к нам приходили Фредди и Джон? - Роджер положил руку поперек груди Брайана, обнимая его в ответ.

\- Багровые реки? Я бы не сказал, что это ужастик. - Усмехнулся Брайан. - Тем более, вторые.

\- Как скажешь. - Миролюбиво согласился Роджер. Ему было слишком тепло и хорошо, чтобы спорить. В последнее время им редко удавалось остаться вдвоем.

\- Может, лучше про зомби? - Брайан прижался щекой к волосам Роджера. - Я сожрууу твой мооозг, Ррроджеррр!

\- Потом про зомби! - Рассмеялся Роджер и поежился от мурашек, побежавших по шее.

\- Ну потом так потом. - Брайан включил фильм, отложил пульт и обнял Роджера обеими руками. Его всегда трогало то, как отлично Роджер умещается рядом с ним. Словно они были созданы друг для друга.

\- Брайан. - Через некоторое время позвал Роджер, не поднимая головы. Его ладонь уже давно забралась под футболку друга, и он легонько поглаживал шершавыми пальцами его ребра.

\- Что? Тебе страшно? - Отозвался Брайан.

\- Нет. Я хотел спросить… Давно не видел ту твою рыжую. Вы все еще вместе? - Тихо спросил Роджер.

\- Джейн? Нет, мы расстались уже пару месяцев как. Ты поразительно наблюдательный. - Фыркнул Брайан. - А ты с той блондинкой?

\- Я ее придумал. - Ответил через некоторое время Роджер.

\- Зачем? - Удивился Брайан.

\- Не знаю. - Роджер пожал плечами. Он приподнялся, опираясь на локоть и заглянул в лицо Брайана. - Мне было стремно.

\- Из-за того, что у меня была девушка, а у тебя нет? - Брайан вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Из-за того, что у тебя кто-то был, да. Потому что… - Роджер отвел взгляд. - Ладно, проехали.

\- Потому что этот кто-то не ты? - Брайан мягко улыбнулся. - Потому что ты не спрашивал? Потому что ты продолжаешь утверждать, что мы просто друзья?

\- Вероятно, по этому, да, профессор. - Ворчливо отозвался Роджер. - Ты тоже не спрашивал.

\- Я спрашивал. - Возразил Брайан. - Первый раз ты подумал, что я шучу. Второй раз ты подумал, что я пьян. Третий раз ты подумал… да я даже не знаю, что ты подумал.

\- Я подумал, что я пьян. - Роджер снова посмотрел на Брайана. - Мне страшно.

\- Что… почему? - Брайан дотронулся ладонью до его щеки. - Это же я.

\- Именно поэтому. - Роджер покачал головой. - Я не создан для серьезных отношений. Вспомни, какая девушка у меня задерживалась больше двух недель? Фредди уже даже не запоминает их имена! Я снова все испорчу, я точно знаю. Потеряю тебя, потеряю нашу группу. Что мне тогда останется?

\- Роджер… - Брайан потянулся к нему и мягко дотронулся губами до его губ. - Спроси меня.

\- Нет. - Роджер закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к его лбу. - Нет.

\- Спроси меня. - Повторил Брайан, поглаживая его пальцами по шее, перебирая волосы.

\- Нет. - Роджер крепче обхватил его обеими руками.

\- Спроси меня. - Брайан положил ладонь ему на загривок.

\- Я не… - Роджер резко выдохнул. - Я не представляю свою жизнь без тебя. Без нашей группы. Не проси меня, пожалуйста.

\- Любовь моей жизни ты ранил меня. Разбил мое сердце и теперь уходишь? - Тихо пропел Брайан, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони слезы с лица Роджера.

\- Не честно использовать эту песню. - Роджер шмыгнул носом и слабо улыбнулся. 

\- Я собираюсь использовать все доступные мне приемы. - Брайан прижал Роджера к себе, и тот снова устроил голову на его плече.

\- Я на это надеюсь. - Пробормотал Роджер и улыбнулся. - Я люблю тебя.

\- Я знаю. - Ответил Брайан.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Я соберу остальное. - Джон забрал из рук Брайана провода и дружелюбно улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо конечно, но с чего вдруг? - Поинтересовался Брайан. Он устал после концерта, но и Джон выложился не меньше. 

\- Думаю, тебе лучше пойти поискать Роджера. Ему наверняка… не смотри так! Все в порядке! - Джон понизил голос, чтобы их не слышали. - Просто иди к нему. Он был во второй гримерной, там не заперто.

\- Ладно… - Озадаченно пробормотал Брайан и направился в указанном направлении.

Роджер и в самом деле обнаружился там, где сказал Джон. Он сидел около стола, неловко тыкая себе в ладонь ваткой и пытаясь при этом не уронить какой-то пузырек. 

\- Роджер? - Позвал Брайан, заходя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. - Что случилось?

\- Да ерунда. - Роджер поморщился и подул на ладонь. - Я сейчас освобожусь, можешь не ждать меня.

\- Да что ты. - Брайан взял стул и сел рядом. Он взял его ладонь в свои руки и покачал головой. - И как ты играешь?

\- Во время концерта я не чувствую. - Роджер отдал Брайану пузырек и ватку и выдохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула. - Ай!

\- Извини. - Брайан аккуратно обрабатывал его мозоли, стараясь не тревожить поврежденную кожу. - Ты должен был сказать. Мы бы поменяли расписание тура.

\- Нет. - Роджер покачал головой. - Они скоро пройдут. Брайан, это всегда так, все нормально.

Потянувшись вперед, Роджер поцеловал его в уголок губ и потерся носом о щеку. 

\- Спасибо. - Роджер улыбнулся, когда Брайан подул ему на ладонь. - Нам надо идти?

\- Мы можем пропустить вечеринку, если хочешь. - Брайан выкинул вату в мусорку и закрыл пузырек.

\- Пропустить вечеринку? - Роджер чуть поморщился, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

\- Да. - Брайан подошел ближе и положил руки ему на талию, привлекая к себе. - Пойти в номер, заказать пиццу. Посмотреть фильм. Как два обычных взрослых парня, которые совершенно точно не встречаются.

\- Это отличная идея для двух друзей. - Роджер закинул руки ему на плечи, стараясь не задевать ничего ладонями. - У тебя в номере большая кровать?

\- Огромная. - Брайан провел пальцами по его спине, собирая мягкую ткань футболки.

\- Должен признаться, что это звучит очень, очень заманчиво. - Прошептал Роджер ему в самые губы и подался вперед, целуя.

Брайан улыбнулся в поцелуй, обнимая Роджера. Адреналин после концерта, возбуждение от желанного тела в руках, все это тянуло его ближе. Хотелось получить Роджера прямо здесь и сейчас, в этой забитой хламом гримерке. Но… 

\- Я хочу тебя. - Выдохнул Роджер, на мгновение отрываясь от его губ. - Хочу тебя ужасно! Брайан, пожалуйста!

\- Роджер, я… - Начал Брайан, но в этот момент в дверь постучали. Брайан коротко поцеловал Роджера в лоб и отошел на пару шагов, прикрывая собой от любопытных взглядов.

\- Да? - Отозвался Брайан и в комнату заглянул один из организаторов.

\- Вас ищет мистер Меркьюри. Просит поторопиться.

\- Мы сейчас будем. - Ответил Брайан и дружелюбно улыбнулся.

\- Мне нравится твой план. - Заявил из-за его спины Роджер. Он протянул руку к своей сумке, но Брайан перехватил ее.

\- Позволь мне. Лучше пока ничего не трогай, быстрее заживет.

\- Ладно. - Улыбнулся Роджер, чувствуя себя счастливым и легким, как воздушный шарик.

\- И где вы ходите? - Проворчал Фредди, когда они появились в автобусе.

\- Собирались. - Уклончиво ответил Брайан. - Ты не обидишься, если мы пропустим вечеринку?

\- Кажется, вы затеяли свою? - Фреди тут же расплылся в улыбке, хитро глядя то на Роджера, то на Брайана.

\- Мы… просто устали. - С самым невинным видом возразил Брайан, хотя глаза его смеялись.

\- Так теперь это называется у молодежи? - Фыркнул Фредди и покачал головой. - Ладно. Мы с Джоном примем удар на себя. Но по возвращению я надеюсь нас будет ждать пицца, и много!

\- Как обычно. - Пожал плечами Брайан.

\- Обычно Роджер все съедает. - Заметил Джон и поднял брови на возмущенный возглас Роджера. - Что? Скажи, что это не так?

\- Это было один раз! - Возмутился Роджер.

\- Тебе никогда не смыть это пятно. - Покачал головой Джон и рассмеялся, когда Роджер принялся бодать его головой в плечо. - Ладно, ладно. Хороший мальчик! - Он потрепал его по волосам и обнял за плечи, незаметно для Роджера показав Брайану язык.

\- Хочу в душ. - Пробормотал Роджер, когда они с Брайаном уже брели по коридору отеля к их номерам.

\- Что тебя останавливает? - Брайан остановился около своей двери и посмотрел на Роджера.

\- Можно я… - Роджер махнул рукой в сторону двери в его комнату и неловко спросил: - Можно я у тебя?

\- Принести тебе одежду? - Мягко улыбнулся Брайан, открывая дверь и пропуская его вперед.

\- Ммм… - Отозвался Роджер, хлопая по стене в поисках выключателя.

\- Или я могу одолжить тебе свою. - Брайан положил их сумки и подошел к нему, обнимая со спины и оставляя легкие поцелуи на шее. - Мне кажется, ты будешь очень мило выглядеть в моей футболке.

\- Перестань. - Роджер поежился от щекотки и прижался ближе.

\- Почему? - Брайан потерся носом ему за ухом.

\- Потому что ты меня смущаешь. - Роджер повернул голову, открывая Брайану больше доступа.

\- Я думал, парни, которые совершенно точно не встречаются, всегда себя так ведут. - Рассмеялся Брайан и легонько прикусил ему мочку уха. - Иди в душ. А я закажу еду.

Он направил Роджера в сторону ванной и подошел к шкафу, вытаскивая из него штаны и футболку. Роджер уже залез в душ и радостно фыркал под водой, так что Брайан просто оставил ему одежду и вернулся в комнату, открывая папку с меню обслуживания номеров. 

\- Эй. - Роджер вышел из ванной, вытирая волосы полотенцем и смущенно улыбаясь. Одежда Брайана была ему велика, и он чувствовал себя девчонкой, которой парень одолжил свою куртку.

\- Эй. - Брайан поднялся с кровати, подошел к нему и поцеловал, обхватив ладонями его лицо. Роджер весь подался навстречу, роняя полотенце и обнимая Брайана.

\- Спроси меня? - Тихо сказал Брайан, глядя в ему в глаза и мягко улыбаясь. - Давай, Роджер. Я тебя не подведу, обещаю. 

\- Но я… я не знаю, могу ли я это обещать. - Роджер отвел взгляд и прошел мимо Брайана в комнату.

Вздохнув, Брайан ушел в душ. С их первого разговора прошло несколько месяцев, и каждый день было все труднее. Роджер льнул к его рукам, искал его внимания и абсолютно все вокруг них были уверены, что они вместе. 

Когда он вышел из ванной, Роджер уже забрался к нему в кровать и щелкал пультом по каналам. На столе лежали коробки с пиццей, а в минибаре ожидало холодное пиво. 

\- Извини. - Брайан сел рядом. В конце концов, у них все хорошо. Может, и не надо спрашивать.

\- Это ты меня извини. - Роджер смотрел виновато и Брайан физически почувствовал потребность его успокоить.

\- Давай обработаем тебе ладони? - Предложил он, поднимаясь и направляясь к сумке.

\- А как я есть буду? - Роджер послушно протянул к нему руки и поморщился, когда холодная ватка прижалась к его коже и лекарство начало щипать.

\- Покормить тебя? - Улыбнулся Брайан и рассмеялся, когда Роджер покраснел.


End file.
